Of Red Hair and Sweet Potatoes
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Ron tries to feed little Rose her dinner, but it doesn't turn out quite as well as he planned. Fluff. One-shot.


**Of Red Hair and Sweet Potatoes**

By. SadieAnnabethMellark (S.A.M.)

**Summary**: Ron tries to feed little Rose her dinner, but it doesn't turn out quite as well as he planned Fluff. One-shot.

* * *

After a long day of work at the Auror department, I found myself eager to get home. It had been a long day of sitting and doing nothing but paperwork and by the time I clocked out, I was more than a little excited to get back to Herminone and Rose. Unfortunately though, I would still have to do more paperwork tonight at home...but at least I would be home with my girls. I said a quick goodbye to Harry and then turned on the spot apparating away.

When I was able to regain my senses, I let myself in the back door of the small two story house that Hermione and I had gotten when we first got married, and walked into the laundry room.

"'Mione, I'm home." I called out as I shrugged out of my auror robes and kicked off my shoes. Normally, she would've called back and would come to greet me, but today all I heard was the sounds of her begging my daughter to eat her dinner.

"Please, Rosie! Will you open up for Mama?! Just a little bite? Please!" I smiled to myself slightly and made my way through the living room and into the kitchen, where I was met with a slightly familiar sight.

Hermione, who was decked out in her pajamas, obviously still not feeling well from morning sickness, held a small spoon in her right hand and a bowl of what looked like blended up sweet potatoes in the other. Her hair was screwed up in many different directions and on her left cheek there was a small smear of what looked like the food in the bowl. The expression on her face was one of frustration and desperation; obviously she had been trying to get Rosie's food down her for a while.

Rose, on the other hand, was smiling and gurgling happily in her high chair. Apparently, Rosie thought my wife's duress was hilarious.

"Please, Rosie. Come on, baby, just eat a little bit for Mama." Hermione was pleading with the seventh month old who was just staring at her with a now annoyed expression. Hermione scooped some of the mash onto a spoon and tried to put it towards Rose's mouth, but Rose only tried to grab it out of her mother's hands.

"See, look Rosie, here comes the airplane!" Hermione suddenly told her as she started to make the spoon swoop and move around, making Rose transfixed on it as she tried to reach for the spoon. My wife must of thought she had seen a glimpse of success, because Hermione started to shove the spoon into our daughters slightly open mouth, only for Rose to snap her mouth shut and turn her head away from the food.

This is when I decided to step in.

"Do you need some help?" I asked as I set briefcase down on the table. Hermione spun around to face me and gave an agitated smile.

"Come deal with your daughter." she told me as she shoved the bowl and spoon into my hands.

"How is it that whenever she does something you don't like she's my daughter and not ours?" I mumbled.

"What was that Ronald Weasley?" Hermione glared at me as she stood to leave.

"Nothing. Go lay down, I know you don't feel well." I told her as I gave her a kiss on the lips. She still had an unhappy look on her face, but smiled slightly and headed out of the kitchen.

I took Hermione's place in front of Rose, who squealed when she saw me.

"I missed you too, my little Rose." I told her as I kissed her on the forehead. She gurgled happily in response as I pulled away from her; scooping some of the baby food onto the spoon.

"Here, Rosie." I coaxed, "This stuff is really yummy." She looked at the spoon and then at me, knowing that I was lying. She reached for the spoon anyways though; grasping onto it and yanking it out of my hand. She moved the spoon to her mouth and gnawed on it, eating the food placed on it.

"That was all you wanted?" I asked her with a smile, "You gave Mummy a hard time just because you wanted to eat on your own?" 'Mione would be pissed. This was so easy. Why didn't Hermione think of this? This was a brilliant idea!

I set the bowl in front of Rose, watching her as she gnawed on the spoon for another minute.

"Here's more food, Rosie." I showed her how to scoop up some of the mash. After the third time of me helping her, she eventually got it somewhat and started to eat with a spoon.

"Good job, Rosie." I told her as I watched her eat bite after bite.

After a few minutes, I decided to turn to my paperwork, in hopes of surprising Hermione with a night where I was not up until late working on things for work. I pulled out the stack of papers, a quill, and a bottle of ink and started to quickly fill out the reports of different missions.

15 minutes passed and all throughout my time of filling out forms I kept glancing up at Rosie, making sure she was okay. I was able to get through two sets of paperwork, before Rosie started to make a fuss.

"What's wrong, my little Rose?" I asked as I looked up. Rose was looking down at the floor where her spoon lay, trying to reach it and not being able to.

"Did you drop your spoon?" I asked as I bent down to get the utensil. Just as I curled my fingers around it, I felt something wet and squishy fall onto my head as I heard a giggle from my daughter and the sound of a bowl hitting the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to give Rose the bowl and spoon.

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Fourth one-shot! Awesome. In all honesty, this isn't my best or favorite piece, but I just wanted to try this idea. I know its not brilliant, but I still think it's cute. Anyways, Read. Review. Favorite. Over and out, S.A.M. 3**)**


End file.
